dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Profzoom/Archive 2006
Thanks Thanks! I am really glad you brought up the idea of 'updating' our DC logo to the new version. I have been meaning to do this for a while. If I forget in the next few days... Care to remind me? --Jamie 03:20, 23 January 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) Fairuse... That is great! I have been intending on setting up boilerplate templates for the various copyright laws... I have protected the one you created and added it to the Marvel site as well... You are pretty good with this wiki stuff! --Jamie 17:32, 23 January 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) *Hehe, thanks. Don't give me all the credit; I just jacked it from Wookieepedia. :) Profzoom 17:52, 23 January 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) Naming conventions... Hey Profzoom! I am not sure how many times I have said this recently, but I am so very glad that the DC site is finally starting to take off! The number of visitors has over doubled in the last two weeks! We all really appreciate your dedication to the project... I did want to mention as well, while we are very similar to other wikis, like Wikipedia, a few of our naming conventions are a tad bit different... We use first-name-first... It seems to be easier to recognize for comic-fans and also often times, we don't know the last name of more 'minor' characters. Let me know if what I said doesn't make sense... Sometimes I can confuse... :) --Jamie 12:32, 25 January 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) *Seems a little bit goofy, but I'll keep that in mind in the future. It's less typing at least, don't have to worry about doing "Kent, Clark". :) Profzoom 23:06, 25 January 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) ::To make wikicode show up, without actually making it code... put tags around it... :) ::--Jamie 23:24, 25 January 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) Interwiki linking... Thanks for the heads up on that 'bug' Profzoom! I fixed the interwiki linking to Wikipedia... The link you made on your user page works fine now. :) --Jamie 22:53, 25 January 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) *Fantastic, thanks a lot. Profzoom 23:03, 25 January 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) I GOOFED on the comic title pages Hey Zoom Glad to see someone else who likes working on issue indexes. I thought I was alone in that. Great work on the Flash stuff! Haven't read those issues in years. Anyway, the reason I'm writing is to let you know that I goofed on the comic title pages. I began creating them as Category pages, when I should have been making them Article pages. Mea culpa. If you check the recent history, you'll notice I've been slowly moving all of my stuff over (what a pain). This should keep everything consistent with the structure of the MDP. I created article pages for your Flash stuff and copied your info there. Currently the original category pages are still there. I haven't removed or altered any of your material. *Comics Flash (Volume 1) *Comics Flash (Volume 2) *Comics Flash (Volume 3) *Comics Flash Comics If you have no objection, I'll go through the issues and remove the Category:Flash (Volume 2) tags and readjust the nav template. Hopefully, this will keep everything more streamlined and clean up the comic and cat pages a bit. Cheers --Brian 11:44, 3 February 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) :Sounds good. Thanks for the heads up. Profzoom 16:37, 3 February 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) Family Trees??? Hey Profzoom! That Allen Family tree you did is absolutely amazing! Have a look here, I emulated your style and created a similar article on the Marvel side... Tell me what you think! --Jamie 17:01, 4 February 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) :Looks great! Again, you give me too much credit. I just ripped off the idea from Wookieepedia. :) Profzoom 22:51, 4 February 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) Hey! Good to have you back Profzoom! We missed ya! We are really excited right now because of all of the hype X-Men 3 is giving to the Marvel Database Project (our traffic has nearly tripled in 2 weeks!). I am really hoping to see that same jump for the DCDP when Superman Returns is released. I think it is about time that the DC Database Project really starts to shine and become the biggest DC site on the Internet as well! Everyone has been contributing a fair amount, but Brian has really taken charge lately. Let me know if there is anything you would like to see me add to the database. Cheers, --Jamie 06:53, 29 May 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :Thanks. I've been very busy at work the last few months and just couldn't find the time to really sit down and doing some editing. Alas, beginning next week I'll be forced to take another hiatus as I'll be working at a summer camp miles away from the nearest computer for almost two months. But I should be back in late July! Profzoom 10:32, 29 May 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) ::Well, I certainly hope you have a great time at camp! I wish I could take that time away from computers and the hustle-bustle of the city, but unfortunately I only get 3 weeks a year to spend somewhere nice. Maybe one day... ::See you in July! ::--Jamie 15:21, 29 May 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Oops! It goes to show how much I have been away from the database lately... On August 3rd, you categorized DC Database in DC Database so it didn't show up in uncategorized pages... That was a great idea, in fact, I did it on the Marvel Database too, until I realized what it did to the bottom of every page. I.e: DC Database > DC Database > Characters > Archers DC Database > DC Database > Characters > Female Characters DC Database > DC Database > Characters > Good Characters DC Database > DC Database > Characters > Living Characters DC Database > DC Database > Teams > Good Teams > Young Justice > Young Justice members So unfortunately, any category that we put "DC Database" in, will show up across the bottom of every article in the database. :( I had to remove the self-referencing categorization... Hope you don't mind... --Jamie 20:27, 19 October 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :Not a problem. Having one uncategorized category isn't the end of the world! This brings to mind something I've always kind of wondered. Is there a reason we have both the listing of all the categories, and then right below another listing with all its parent categories? While I certainly like being able to see the category structure in the latter, it seems a little redundant having both. Just an observation.--Profzoom 20:05, 20 October 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) ::There is a reason... The top is default behaviour of our software, which I seemingly can't disable. The latter, the optional module I installed, is my personal preference, too. I will look into disabling the first one for you, but don't get your hopes up. I doubt I will be succesful. :( ::--Jamie 23:12, 20 October 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :::Hehe, not a problem. Mostly just curious.--Profzoom 00:30, 21 October 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Quote from 52 23 (2006) Ha! I'm glad you included the Question/Black Adam exchange on the 52 23 (2006) page. That was my favorite scene from that issue. --Brian 09:09, 25 October 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Character and DC Staff Stubs Hey Profzoom! How goes it? Do you like what we have done with the place? Moving to Wikia certainly seems to have been the correct choice! I have just undone two changes you made to the Character and DC Staff stubs and I noted your comments when you edited them. I somewhat agree that it is a wee-bit redundant to categorize them the way I am doing. Further, I VERY much agree that it floods the 'Article Request' category, as well. My goal, now more than ever, is to reduce the number of article requests and maintain that number to under 20 at all times, when possible. As it stands today, there are over 400. With the new influx of contributing members from Wikia, it shouldn't take long to get that category back under control. Once it is reduced, we can use that category for its original intended use: New members create an empty page and add that tag to 'request' that a staff member create the article for them to read. By not having the 'Character' and 'DC Staff' categories associated with the stub, we aren't able to obtain an accurate count of how many 'known characters' and 'known DC Staff' there are on the database. (Regardless of whether we have filled articles for them.) You know me... If I am just talking 'crazy-talk' or if you have another suggestion, I am always open-minded! Cheers, --JamieHari 22:04, 19 November 2006 (UTC)